Adder's Ambition
by ForgottenTallestTeal
Summary: After Lord Sturm's death at Hawke's hands, He takes command of Black Hole. That does not sit too well with Adder... Rated PG for some graphic battle scenes. This is my first FF. please R&R!
1. Adder and Alex

Chapter 1  
  
Adder's POV  
  
Adder was furious. After Lord Sturm's death at Hawke's hands, the Black Hole army had been in shambles. Worse yet, Hawke was a competent leader. He had led his troops in many victories over the Orange Star and Blue Moon troops that had been probing the sector. With Hawke being so successful, he would have a hard time convincing Lash and Flak to join him in exiling Hawke. "Flak, what are you doing?" He stood in a control room above a virtual training center. This center had the latest technology in the field of VR. It was created much to Adder's annoyance, by Alex. Alex was a new recruit to the Black Hole ranks. He had enormous tactical skill and was a brilliant inventor... Almost as good as Lash. Almost, mind you. Alex had taken a liking to Hawke, and seems to be beyond being asked to defect. Flak was bashed over the head by a robotic arm. That arm must have belonged some solider in the VR, thought Adder. "Sequence Terminated." Came the shrill voice of the computer. Adder reached for the Microphone. "Flak. You are absolutely useless. That same solider has decapitated you the last 7 times you have tried this program." Flak looked thoughtful for a moment, A rare sight. Finally, Flak spoke: "What does "Decapitation" mean?" Adder felt his rage boiling up inside him. He managed to contain it, however. "Alright Flak. Just, do it again. I'm...going to get some coffee." "Yes sir." Grunted Flak. Adder wearily walked out of the room. He had been observing Flak train for at least 6 hours now. He had lost track. "I need to get out of here. I can't take much more of this..." He walked into the CO lounge, only to see Alex there as well.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
I was just sipping my coffee as Adder slicked in. Hawke had told me to avoid him. So, I ignored him and continued looking over my plans. "It's a Hydro-technical Engine powered by fusion reactors in the-" "What are you babbling about Alex?" That was Adder. He must have heard me whispering to myself. I briefly glanced up at him, then went back to planning. "Maybe if I chance the Water Impute Valve with the Power Conductor..." "I was speaking to you Sergeant!" Adder again. I stood and saluted. "Sir! I'm sorry for my ignorance of you." I inhaled deeply. I wished to return to my plans, but Adder was not going to be easy to get to leave. I suspected he didn't like me. "Remember you are of lower rank than me. Even though General Hawke favors you, don't think you can ignore an officer of higher stature." Adder hissed the word "General" as he spoke. "I'm sorry sir. I shall be more aware." He seemed appeased with my response. I held my salute as he ventured closer. I realized he was eyeing my plans. "What have you here?" I snatched it from the table. "N-nothing Sir. Just a silly..." I searched for the right word "Toy." I folded the plans and pocketed them. "It's for my girlfriend..." Adder looked me over suspiciously. "Very well. I'll leave you to work on whatever that is. However, don't let it sidetrack you from your duties." He turned, and left with surprising speed. Had he seen it? Did he know? I felt my pocket and a lump greeted my hand. I decided to show Hawke my plans for "The Eclipse"  
  
Adder's POV  
  
A Battlecruiser!?! How could Hawke do this! Adder would not stand for this. Hawke had gone too far. It was time. The rebellion would take place in the morning.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if I'm breaking a rule. But, I must say this is my first FF. Please be nice in your criticism. And tell me of what you think of Alex. I have more CO's for the other Armies as well. If you are reading this, I really want you to review! Thanks! 


	2. Rebellion

Chapter 2  
  
Hawke's POV  
  
"I want patrols on both banks. Ensure that no one without verification steps foot on the Island."  
  
Hawke laid out his plans for the defence of his territory. After leaving Marco Land, The Black Hole Army had little land and even fewer funds.  
  
"Make sure these are implemented immediately."  
  
The two Field Commanders saluted and left to perform their task. Hawke sighed. He had not slept in days. The reconstruction of Sturm's empire would take time. He leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Just a nap..." He muttered.  
  
He never got one.  
  
Alex's POV 5 minutes earlier  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, Lord Hawke is having a meeting with his Field Commanders. You'll have to wait."  
  
He grew anxious. He was certain Adder had seen his blueprints, and he needed to tell Hawke about "The Eclipse" as soon as he could. Adder was planning something. It was painfully obvious. Disappearing after camp curfew, secret meetings, it all added up. Alex had brought his concerns up with Hawke, but the new leader of Black Hole had dismissed them, saying:  
  
"Adder would never betray me. He knows he has nowhere to go but here."  
  
Alex felt something rumble underneath him. He promptly ignored it as after- effects of his coffee. Alex had also led another secret project besides Project: Eclipse. He had created a fighting Mech, Capable of land, sea, and air warfare. It was appropriately after its creator. Project: Alexander was almost finished, and the Mechs were nearly combat-ready. Alex grinned to himself as he thought of all the glory and fame the Mech Warriors would bring him.  
  
Another tremor snapped him back to reality. This one was not the coffee. In fact, it was almost like... an explosion. Alex stood, and looked out the small, circular window. A brilliant flash caused him to recoil from the window. A mass of Grey tanks and infantry were firing on Black Hole fortifications as the Alien-like Black Hole infantry scattered for cover under the Purple onslaught. Alex grabbed his binoculars in his backpack, and peered through them. Out behind the tanks was a figure Alex had seen just a few hours before. Only now he was clothed in a Grey garb, and was issuing orders. The figure was Adder. The rebellion had begun.  
  
Adder's POV  
  
It had taken a while for him to decide the name of HIS new regime. Grey was easy. The name to follow was the hard part. He pushed the thought out of his head. That could wait until after he had secured this camp and all of its resources.  
  
"Have the Md. Tank battalion attack here and here. I want all the ammo and fuel you can get. Our APC's will only last so long."  
  
He barked these orders to Flak and Lash, who had been persuaded to join him without any difficulty. Flak turned and bellowed the orders to his squad. Lash moved in to secure the HQ. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, Hawke and Black Hole would bow down to Grey...Void.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
"I don't care if field tests need to be done! Prep "The Eclipse" for Launch!"  
  
With that, Alex moved into Hawke's Office. He was standing off to the side, watching the battle below. A wall of Md. Tanks approached the Spire-like building.  
  
"Sir!" I snapped a salute. "We need to evacuate now! I have a ship... I've been producing it behind your back. But, It may save us from being killed here!"  
  
Hawke looked over at him, slightly surprised. He quickly regained his composition.  
  
"A "Ship" eh? alright then, let's see it. Led on."  
  
Hawke strode to Alex, and the two left the room. Alex took Hawke to a small passage that led to his Hanger. As they descended, an explosion rocked the walls.  
  
"Let us hurry. I believe Adder wants to see me again."  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! I may be a bit slower on the posting of these. School is picking up. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	3. Escape

Chapter 3  
  
Adder's POV Grey Void's Field Command Center  
  
Adder stood behind a wall of rockets units. All of them began to target the hastily constructed Black Hole bunker. An Infantry, Sergeant by the rank on his suit, approached Adder.  
  
"Sir! Hellfire Rockets are ready to fire! We await your command."  
  
"You have my permission to fire."  
  
Adder wanted to see Lash's new invention in action. She had created a new explosive solvent which, when detonated, would act as a much more powerful version of Napalm. These weapons where aptly named "Hellfire" rockets.  
  
The rockets streamed through the morning air, and found their targets with disturbing accuracy. The Black Hole barricades where in flames, and the surviving soldiers where scrambling for cover. Adder smirked. This was turning out better than he expected. All that remained to do was remove Hawke from the picture. He began to issue orders to storm the H.Q., when the ground in the courtyard opened.  
  
Corporal Levert's POV Grey Void's missile bunker  
  
"What is that!?"  
  
Corporal Levert stared out upon the huge mass that rose from the courtyard. A massive ship-like machine rose up, and took a slow, but steady flight. Lined with huge cannons, missile pods, lasers, and other indescribable devices.  
  
A voice rose from the command radio.  
  
"This is General Adder. I want that thing shot out of the sky now!!!"  
  
The radio clicked off, and Levert began issuing the order to fire. The units targeted and fired at the monstrosity. Each missile hit, but the ship seemed unfazed.  
  
"Did we get it? Ready another volley."  
  
The ship's turrets turned, and began to glow red.  
  
"All units! Evade! Evade!"  
  
The huge cannons fired their red-hot energy at the units that where moving away pitifully slow. The energy hit and the units where incinerated on contact. Levert watched in horror as his forces where obliterated.  
  
"...All units, Pull out. This is suicide. Head for the forest. We're not returning to Adder."  
  
Levert leaped into a waiting jeep, and sped off into the forest.  
  
Alex's POV Aboard The Eclipse  
  
"Deploy the Alexanders. Have them engage the enemy as long as possible. When we reach the shore, recall them."  
  
The Crewmen nodded, and hurried away. Adder was not going to win without a fight. All he needed to do was finish the on board factories, and The Eclipse would be their H.Q. What a glorious day that would be...  
  
Next: Alexander in action! 


End file.
